fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Edric Grimholt
"I lost everything I cared for once, I won't stand to have it happen again." '' History In the beginning... Born into a family of lesser nobility in the heart of Varisia, the House Grimholt, Edric was the firstborn son of a third generation. His early days were pleasent, filled with toys and stories of old that filled his head with legends and fairy tales. The same could not be said, however, for when his mother had died. With three siblings, two of them being boys both thinking they deserved the lands and titles themselves and a sister who couldn't stand her father not giving her the attention she 'deserved', it was quite easy to say that they resented him. His father was no better, holding lofty expectations above his head as heir apparent of the household. Past the age of nine, Edric was subjected to harsh punishments for failing to meet his fathers expectations or "acting out of line". While these physically and mentally scarred the young boy, and became the root of some deep seated resentment, he only ever had the goal of pleasing his father in mind. Years passed and as it became clearer that he would be unable to raise his son into the kind of statesman he wanted him to be, his father offered him a choice. Either bend to his wishes and allow himself to be molded to his fathers whims, or pursue a martial career and rescind his birthright as the family heir. Edric chose the latter, a decision that would later yield the first subtle hints at his divinity. Unbeknownst to Edric, Lord Grimholt isn't his birth father. Edric's mother had also witnessed her husbands streak for cruelty, just as her son would later discover himself. To get away from her husband she rode to the forest daily, spending her time among nature and discovering a hunter who kept her company during her rides. Pleasant talks turned to sweet words, eventually resulting in love. She became pregnant and, after informing the hunter of his unborn child, he revealed to her his true identity. He was the god Erastil, taken mortal form to walk among his followers to hear their plights. When he discovered her, he'd fallen deeply in love and wished to stay longer before returning to his realm, though now their relationship brought danger. They elected that the safest option was to keep the child's origin secret and to separate. When it came time for Edric to become a soldier he'd only been seventeen, hardly more than a boy. In the beginning he could barely string his own bow, much less strike a target with any form of accuracy. Over time his natural talent as an archer had shown through. His skill was well respected among the other soldiers and by the very early age of nineteen he was the most capable archer in his fathers retinue. It was after an especially dangerous battle that his father welcomed him home with open arms, as it was his arrow that struck down the enemy commander. For once in his lifetime he had made his father proud and felt a true sense of accomplishment. A night of revelry and feast were to be held in his honor, celebrating his accomplishments. That night his father wished for them to meet in his bedchambers to personally congratulate his son behind closed doors. Fate, however, had a different path in store for the young lord. When he entered, he found a would-be assassin holding a drawn bow against his father as he sat upright in bed. It was a dark figure, black smoke swirling about its form as it stood erect and unmoving. Edric reacted quickly, firing an arrow at the figure only to have the shot fly through the shade and into his own fathers heart. The blow killed him almost instantly, nary a word escaping his mouth while shade disappeared. Soldiers rushed in and forced Edric to flee, accusing him of murder and treason. He fled to the woods, his former comrades giving pursuit. A root caught his foot mid-stride, causing him to tumble down a short cliff-face and into the river below. It was at that moment he was taken and thrust into the seas of Fiends Reach. Fiends Reach When Edric fully came to, he'd been drug into Douglas' Tavern by two dockhands. They warmed him by the fire and gave him a sheet to dry himself while meeting a curious young goblin by the name of Chompy, and having his first run in with Naomi of the Thousand Fangs. The following day he learned of being what the locals call a Saltborn and that he was no longer in Golarion. It was the 22nd year of the Saltborn, the 1st of Kuthona and soon after his arrival he would meet many like him to begin finding his way in this strange, crazy world. The War Against Scarecrow Edric joined the war against Scarecrow, going to aid in the defense of Valhalla's Reach on the 6th of Kuthona in the 22nd year. Being both scarred and shocked by the experience, Edric would begin questioning his own capabilities and whether or not he was able to even fight against such a threat. It was during this time he decided to train himself in the way of the sword, focusing on his skills with a rapier instead of his longbow. Upon his return to the city of Fiends Reach, he had a few weeks of comfortable respite and some adventuring jobs to fill the gaps. Soon, he was tasked with investigating the old Aldricht Manor which later snowballed into a fullblown investigation. He delved deep into the families past to solve the murder, later discovering a way to also return Marina Aldricht to the living. It had taken over two months, many a sleepless night, and a massive effort from multiple individuals, but the culprit had been caught with more than sufficient evidence to lock him away for a very long time. Marina had been returned to life, and both she and Maximillian were granted a thousand platinum under the guise of a gift from ''all involved, even though the donation came from his wallet alone. He would later turn down the offered position of Sheriff for Kurx, and reluctantly accept when the very same position was offered to him again, this time for Scholars Redemption at the behest of Gumption Taitanna of which he would accept. Appearance Edric is quite handsome and possesses a very fair complexion, despite his time spent in the field as a soldier. His face is almost always clean shaven and paired with short brown hair that is regularly kept combed. His eyes are a faded blue-green, hidden behind a thin pair of spectacles. His overall build is toned and athletic, sporting large bundles of muscle under his pale and relatively unblemished skin from his years of service. There are, however, long and thin scars marring his back, old wounds from one of his fathers more cruel punishments. His time in Fiend's Reach has recently earned him a collection of scars slowly forming across his body from his wounds, if only few in number. Not owning much upon his arrival to Fiends Reach, aside from what he fled while wearing, Edric's original outfit contained a mixture of a well-crafted tunic, a soldiers gambeson, and a chain shirt with a loose hood pulled around the shoulders. With multiple adventures under his belt, and enough income to impress the highest of local nobility, his outfit now varies widely from a selection of colorful and well woven linen tunics to exquisite doublets and suits. Personality Edric is an awkward fellow, not shying away from social interaction, but being neither good at it or particularly objective in seeking it out. Lack of oratory skills aside, he's known to be an extremely emotional character who's driven by a strong sense of empathy. While these emotions have resulted in the occasional outburst, they are thankfully tempered by both his years spent as a soldier and his cautious nature. Very rarely does he act rashly or without thought, save for when his mouth is running too fast for his mind to keep up. Upon first arriving in Fiends Reach, Edric wasn't sure of what to do. He was far from home, with little chance to return should he even want to, in the middle of an unfamiliar world with a mad god trying to bring an end to all living sentient life. It wasn't until after meeting charismatic individuals such as Chompy, Naomi, Thundag, and Xander, as well as his experience in the Battle of Valhalla's Rest in 22 SB, that he began to pull himself together and find a driving force to stand against Scarecrow and his legions of death. Friends Chompy: Chompy, or Gazeck, is a goblin who owns a smithy in Fiends Reach and was the first notable individual who met Edric upon his arrival. He offered aid to Edric, which was turned down, but gave him a positive impression of the goblin. Despite the distance he'd kept with the goblin upon their first meeting, he warmed to his company soon after. Naomi: Naomi was the second Saltborn Edric met in Fiends Reach and the two very rapidly became very close companions, sharing many adventures together. Eventually Edric developed strong feelings for Naomi, which has resulted in a bit of tension on their relationship, but as a result they both seemed to have come out of it with a better understanding of one another. Kyros: Kyros met Edric soon after his arrival in Fiends Reach and was the first to offer information on the world he now inhabited. Kiki: Kiki met Edric soon after his arrival in Fiends Reach, being one of the few he routinely enjoyed conversation with. Thundag: Thundag recruited Edric for the defense of Valhalla's Rest, soon after both taking part in the same battle though with Edric playing a far more minor role than Thundag. He's almost viewed as a sort of mentoring figure by Edric, being one of the first to turn to should Edric find himself in need of help. Nuru: While having met Nuru before, Edric never held any connection with the gunslinger until the both of them participated in the battle of Valhalla's Rest. Xander: Xander was present in one of his multiple forms at Valhalla's Rest during the siege, later meeting up with Edric days later during the aftermath of the battle. They spoke while sharing a drink, Edric momentarily bringing up his own personal doubts of his capability to stand against Scarecrow. He would also become one of the figures that Edric would look to for help and guidance. Blossom: Despite their initial meeting being relatively brief, Blossom is one of the few that Edric felt almost immediately comfortable to be in the presence of. Though she and Rain both went their own ways out of Fiend's Reach, not to be seen again by Edric. Rain: With little more information on the mysterious saltborn who'd just washed ashore as Edric was on the docks, he's not sure what to make of Rain at the moment. Though she and Blossom both went their own ways out of Fiend's Reach, not to be seen again by Edric. Gumption Taitanna: Despite her position among the more senior Saltborn, Edric treats Gumption more like a compatriot as opposed to a superior. They've shared drinks, conversation, and company often enough to be considered good friends. Enemies * Scarecrow (I mean, who else?) Aspirations Edric is currently searching for an understanding for the world he has been transported to, as well as a preparing for his future as an adventurer. Having found a reason to fight, after the battle at Valhalla's Rest, Edric is now searching for a way to possibly stand against such a seemingly overwhelming threat. Currently, Edric has no major aspirations at the moment other than dealing with the Siege of Dragons Peak. Category:Character